


Believe

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's belief is enough for both of them.</p><p>(Written for a prompt of - one of them loves being totally submissive for a very gentle, careful, dom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on comment fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/528510.html?thread=75911550#t75911550) \- one of them loves being totally submissive for a very gentle, careful, dom

Bucky told Steve he couldn't be that. He'd been either an unstoppable engine of death or a passive shell for decades, a product of whatever they put in him. He couldn’t possibly be trusted with anyone, and particularly not with Steve. He couldn’t risk hurting him, no matter what they wanted. 

Steve has none of Bucky’s excuses. "You're better than that."

That's the thing about Steve, why Bucky was, _is_ friends with him, why the Howling Commandos followed him into HYDRA's bases when he rescued them in a dancing outfit with a sheet of scrap metal. Because when Steve believes in you, he does it with his whole heart, and you can't help but believe it too.

And when they wanted to be something more, something different, something that could fit with everything they’d gone through, Steve believed in them.

Bucky couldn’t say no.

That’s how they ended up with Steve naked in front of him, every piece of clothing taken off neatly, folded on the bed, one tantalizing piece at a time. Bucky just leaned back in the embrace of a soft, comfortable chair, drinking in a sight better than anything else in the world.

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly. And Steve blushed, because after everything he had been through, he didn’t truly believe that. Bucky believed, and a thread of strength, strong as the metal that made up a quarter of his body, touched his heart. He crooked a shining finger and Steve stood right in front him, hard and wanting. He reached up to touch that hard, flat stomach, trembling under his hand, and moved to cup Steve’s waist. The barest of pressure and Steve knelt. 

Bucky swallowed, but kept it quiet. The trust in Steve’s eyes was enough to make a man feel he deserved this. Bucky moved his flesh hand to touch Steve’s head, stroke through the short, gold strands, then cup his cheek and jaw.

“You are.” The tone booked no argument, and Bucky felt Steve shiver. He leaned down, feeling the heat of Steve’s body as he closed the gap into a kiss, deep and filthy and satisfying, holding Steve there until he was certain he understood. He pulled back reluctantly, breathing out slow at Steve staring up at him, eyes shining. He was smiling bright enough to light up the room.

Bright enough to light up the dark places inside Bucky.

Bucky reached out again to cradle the back of Steve’s head, and with barely any pressure, Steve bent to take Bucky’s hard cock in his mouth. He stopped Steve before he got more than halfway down, and Steve didn’t even whine in protest, trusting Bucky completely. Bucky wanted to flutter his eyes closed and concentrate on the slick heat of Steve’s mouth, but didn’t dare miss a second of the beautiful sight. He let his hand get heavy, and Steve went all the way down, nose pressing into Bucky’s groin, his cock slotting into Steve’s throat easily. And he just took it, let Bucky hold him down, tiny contended noises emanating from him at being made to do what Bucky wanted.

What they both wanted so badly.

It took a lot of willpower to let Steve up, let him breathe, but he knew how much he could take now, and Bucky forgot his own breathing for a moment as Steve’s tear-streaked cheeks came into view, mouth still stretched around the head of Bucky’s cock. Steve’s moans were quiet but heartfelt, the vibrations a blissful torment, and Bucky could see how hard Steve was, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Use your tongue. Suck,” Bucky said softly, and groaned as Steve started to move, lavishing attention on the head, tasting and teasing, sucking at the silken skin and hot hardness underneath. “Fuck, Steve. You’re perfect.” He took Steve’s head in both hands, steel and flesh fingers wiping away the tears of pleasure on Steve’s cheeks, and Steve just kept sucking, lapping, never stopping, pulling Bucky right over the edge.

It took everything Bucky had to keep his eyes open as Steve swallowed again and again. Groaning harshly, he let himself slip from the heaven of Steve’s mouth to slide out of the chair, cupping his metal hand against Steve’s head and letting his flesh one close in around Steve’s erection.

“Come for me, Steve, do it now!” he demanded, and Steve came warm and thick over his hand panting and turning his head into Bucky’s chest, breathing hot against his skin. Not shaking only because the metal arm _couldn’t_ shake, Bucky pulled Steve into a kiss, soft and necessary and with almost a century of history behind it.

“You’re so good, Steve,” Bucky said into his temple. Steve only nodded against him, and Bucky understood. _You are too._

This time, he could believe it for both of them.


End file.
